transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Another Movie (toyline)
Transformers: Another Movie's toyline is almost as large as the real live-action movie...or would be, if it existed. Toys Legends Wave 1 *Optimus Prime - red fire truck with black details *Bumblebee - yellow Dodge Viper *Megatron - silver Thompson 1928A1 submachine gun *Thundercracker - blue F-22 Raptor Wave 2 *Ironhide - black minivan *Blaster - red CD player *Octane version 1 - grey tanker truck *Starscream - white and red F-22 Raptor Wave 3 *Wheeljack - white Dodge Charger *Ratchet - white and red ambulance *Soundwave - blue boombox *Demolishor - green excavator Wave 4: Special Wave 1 *Superion :*Silverbolt - white Lockheed C-5 Galaxy :*Air Raid - red and white F-15 Eagle :*Slingshot - dark red F-22 Raptor :*Fireflight - black Dassault Mirage F1 :*Skydive - white A-10 Thunderbolt :*Gunbarrel - blue F-22 Raptor :*Terradive - light brown F-15 Eagle :*Powerglide - red A-10 Thunderbolt :*Skyblast - white F-15E Strike Eagle :*Airrazor - black F-15E Strike Eagle Wave 5 *Blockrock - red iPod *Rewind - crimson Nintendo DS *Octane version 2 - grey Antonov An225 cargo plane *Bludgeon - Armored Infantry Fighting Vehicle Wave 6 *Grimlock - human *Ratbat - purple video camera *Buzzsaw - yellow and black MP3 player *Laserbeak - red and black MP3 player Wave 7: Special Wave 2 *Menasor :*Motormaster - black Peterbilt semi truck :*Dead End - black Lamborghini :*Drag Strip - yellow Formula 1 racer :*Breakdown - white Chevy Aveo :*Dirt Boss - purple Pontiac Solstice :*Wildrider - black Porsche Wave 8: Vector Sigma Power Wave 1 *Red Alert - white and red police car, non-movie character *Rodimus Prime - red and yellow-flamed Peterbilt semi truck, non-movie character, will appear in second story *Super Mode Megatron - black Thompson 1928A1 submachine gun *Super Mode Starscream - silver F-22 Raptor Wave 9: Vector Sigma Power Wave 2 *Stealth Optimus Prime - black fire truck with blue highlights *Racer Bumblebee - white Dodge Viper with yellow highlights Basic Wave 1 *Optimus Minor - red Peterbilt semi truck, non-movie character, will possibly appear in third story *Air Raid - red and white F-22 Raptor, Superion's left forearm *Skydive - white A-10 Thunderbolt, Superion's left upper arm *Dead End - black Lamborghini, Menasor's left leg Basic section to be continued later Deluxe Wave 1 *Bumblebee - yellow Dodge Viper *Scooter - white police motorcycle, non-movie character *Jazz - silver Chevy Mustang *Soundwave - blue Boombox :*Laserbeak - red and black MP3 player, included with Soundwave :*Ratbat - purple video camera, included with Soundwave :*Buzzsaw - yellow and black MP3 player, included with Soundwave Deluxe section to be continued later Voyager Wave 1 *Optimus Prime - red fire truck with black highlights *Megatron - silver Thompson 1928A1 submachine gun *Starscream - white and red F-22 Raptor *Motormaster - black Peterbilt Semi, Menasor's lower torso Voyager section to be continued later Ultra Wave 1 *Silverbolt - white Lockheed C-5 Galaxy cargo plane, Superion's lower torso *Bludgeon - Armored Infantry Fighting Vehicle Ultra section to be continued later Leader Wave 1 *Optimus Prime - red fire truck with black highlights *Megatron - Thompson 1928A1 submachine gun Wave 2 *Demolishor Category:Fan Fiction